big, bad wolf
by mirajens
Summary: Local "boring" couple tries dom/sub setting in a public place aka Jellal is a kinky bitch and Erza likes it.


**big, bad wolf**

 **.**

 **.**

( _100 Kinks: Edging_ )

 **.**

 **.**

Something was tingling at the base of Erza's spine.

Maybe it was the music: heavy and lusty from the overhead speakers surreptitiously placed behind the light fixtures of a detached wall of bubinga sculpted into a montage of fairies both cruel and benevolent. Perhaps they were at war. With light shining behind it it looked like an altar, decor to add to the setting of Fairy Tail, a bar as intriguing and mystic as it was expensive.

Maybe it was the assemblage of people milling about. In front of her was the bar where a lone bartender worked, silver hair drawn back into a mercilessly sleek ponytail paired with the face that the gods made in homage to Aphrodite. She made drink after drink for the patrons approaching. Thankfully none of them sat too close for to where she sat, just a man with a bolt-shaped scar at the other end of the stretch of the bar, silent with his third bourbon until the bartender stopped in front of him and they shared secret smiles. Behind her, the dance floor and bodies that inspired the thought of snakes writhing in a pit. Behind that were more comfortable sitting areas where the more laid back guests sat. Some on top of other bodies, letting hands wander as they breathed whispers into each others ears.

Maybe it was the man by her side. Jellal stood beside the barstool she was perched on, the whole of him as attractive an aurora, colors upon colors with that blue on his head, the red on his face and the war of green and brown on his eyes. He filled out his dark dress shirt nicely and Erza could see the shine of platinum studs she'd given him for his last birthday. With his hair slicked back, he was almost formidable. With him speaking lowly against her ear, he was just so.

"Take off your panties and give them to me." Came the first command. A game they played with her being the helpless follower and him embodying dominance. She quite liked it but there was no need to tell him that.

"Right here?" _Now?_ Her heart pounded in her chest. The mirror behind the bar revealed the throng of dancers in an unaware state.

"Yes, right here. Don't worry, Erza, no one is looking." _Only I am._

His smile was warm where his eyes were cold. The juxtaposition made something sweet and apprehensive moved in her heart. It wasn't hard to be sneaky about slipping the bit of pink lace down the loose skirt of her dress, past the swell of her ass and down smooth thighs anf firm calves. She blushed when the thong caught in her heel but quickly bunched it up in her fist and placed it in Jellal's waiting hands.

"Good girl." These were the same ones he'd picked for her earlier that night, the same ones that he'd run reverent hands over once she put it on for him right in the middle of their walk in closet, the same ones that made him salivate as they disappeared under her white dress. A dress with a high neckline and no back to speak of, also chosen by him. He had a moment to think: _she looks too pure for what I have in mind._

Erza was blushing madly when he smiled down on her as he pocketed the lace. "Now what?"

When he sat down on the stool beside hers, pulled closer so there'd be no bothersome distance between them, the kind upturn of his lips was still intact, as was the unforgiving look in his eyes. Still such a beautiful sight.

"Come closer and hook one of your legs over my knee." He said next.

She swallowed as she obeyed, the pleats of her dress shifting as she raised her right leg to go over his left knee. They looked nothing out of the ordinary, blending in with the rest of the couples who looked like they couldn't keep themselves unravelled when they could be sharing heat and breath.

Jellal looked pleased. He might be leading but Erza matched him well. She knew what he wanted without him having to go into detail and it made love swell in him, despite the atmosphere. "Now reach between your legs and play with yourself for me."

She wanted to ask if he was serious but she knew better than to do so. Jellal always was when they got like this.

Her hands hesitate by the hem of her skirt, a flowy little thing that was more mesh than the silk underneath. It was easy to part and easy to keep her legs spread, but she was still nervous. It almost didn't matter that they were at the curved end of the bar where their lower bodies were hidden away from the main space and where more potted shrubbery flourished than people. With their backs turned to the audience and their sides unoccupied, it was safer than when they'd last done something like this.

To assure her, Jellal leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. A slow brush of his lips over the protrusion of her cheekbone lightly dusted with highlighter. When he drew back, she had a small smile for him.

"Go on now." He prompted, his hand on her raised leg, the thumb of it massaging circles on her skin.

In answer, she lifted the hem of her dress just enough so she could reach between her legs. The fingers she dragged over her inner thighs were pleasantly cool against her heated flesh.

Jellal leaned in closer as if he was going to whisper something but he only traced insubstantial kisses along her jaw, more encouragement. He didn't need to see anything. Just the way Erza's breath hitched when she started and shuddered when she continued was enough for him. He smirked against her cheek. "Good girl. Don't finish yourself off, now, or I'll be mad." Just like that, he felt Erza's minute movement stop. Her squirming legs went completely still and the breath seemed to halt in her lungs. Almost but not quite there. Not yet.

"Now finish your drink, darling. Maybe we can get a room upstairs if you're especially good." Jellal pulled away from her, his heat leaving her so disappointing she whimpered. Gently, he placed her leg back down on level with its twin and gave it an affable pat. Erza brought her untouched Paloma cocktail to her still trembling lips.

* * *

 **note:** forgive me jesus i was just minding my own business at work and a couple by the bar just wouldnt calm the fuck down and stop slithering on each other jesus holy christ

anyway...


End file.
